Non-limiting examples of peripheral devices are printers, scanners and other sources of digital data. Another example of a peripheral device suitable for use with computing devices is a multi-function peripheral device (MFP), such as an “all-in-one” device. A typical “all in one” device is a printer/scanner/copier, that has the capability to perform the multiple functions of printing documents, scanning hardcopy documents and copying hardcopy documents. Such a device may include facsimile functionality, as well. Another example of an MFP is a network ready digital copier—that scans in hard copy documents, does high volume copying, and can bind, collate, fold, stack, staple, stitch, edge-trim, paginate, and/or print on substrates of varied composition, for example. The present invention will be further discussed as it relates to MFPs, for non-limiting purposes of explanation only.
An MFP may typically be connected to computer devices over an interconnecting network. In such a configuration, the MFP must be configured for use with both the network and computing devices. There are several methods of configuring an MFP. One method is to use a web browser at a computing device also connected to the interconnecting network, to manually configure the MFP. In such a case, the MFP is typically executing an embedded web server application. Another configuration method for particular network types is known as Active Directory, which is a service that allows one to configure the MFP with information as to other resources that are in communication with the interconnecting network. A still further configuration method is operating a software program that searches the interconnecting network to discover MFP devices on the interconnecting network, and then presents an administrator with a variety of preset configuration options.
In each of these configuration methods, a network administrator is typically needed. Administrator intervention can prove inconvenient or costly to the network owner when additional users, MFPs, and/or MFP functionalities are to be added. Alternative methods and devices that can reduce network administrator implemented tasks, and facilitate end users operating MFPs, are desirable.